Flame, Wind, Earth, Water
by WildSide01
Summary: When Kazuma and Ren leave for America for a year, Ayano is left alone to further her training. Her emotions spiral, causing her to lose control of her fire powers. When Kazuma and Ren return, their in for a big surprise with Ayano; she no longer can control just fire, she's woken up to wind and earth powers as well. Chapter 1 is Up! Ayano x Kazuma
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue

(Part 1)

Ayano's Point of View

"Kazuma! Get out of your hotel room now!" Ayano furiously pounded her fist on the door. He was supposed to be at the party 20 minutes ago, and what was he doing? Sleeping, most likely. Growing, she slammed her body into the door.

"Kazuma! If you don't come out this instant, I swear to god, I will burn your door down."

"Coming Princess." Kazuma's controlled voice floated out of the room. A light creak and the door swung open. There was Kazuma, wearing his normal dark clothes and messy dark hair.

"What took you so long? I've been out here for hours! You're ridiculous!" She stomped her foot to further show her anger towards the smug contractor.

"You know, the door was unlocked. You could've just come in instead of making such a racket."

"UGH!" Ayano shouted and stormed down the hallway. God, she hated him so much. Who did he think he was, just waiting it for her to lose it? He was suck a jerk and- Ayano bumped into a wall and fell down, clutching her head.

"God damn it." She groaned at herself for being so clumsy. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and looked up into the brown (but sometimes blue) eyes.

"Need a little help there?" He smirked at her and she just glared back at him and his smug little face.

"I've got it." Pulling herself up, she blushed, feeling his eyes where she had just flashed her panties. Damn her school and their mandatory short skirts.

"Quit staring pervert," She snapped. "Ren's party started 20 minutes ago. "Where were you anyway? Ren was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Maybe I just wanted to make you come and get me."

"Maybe you were just being an annoying ass."

Kazuma wore that annoying smug/smirky face he almost always had on.

"I guess you'll never know."

Ayano rolled her eyes, and started walking towards the elevator. "Whatever. We need to go."

Suddenly, she felt Kazuma's arm wrap around her waist, and then she had the now familiar feeling of his "flying" powers. Before she could think or even yell at him, they shot out an open window she hadn't noticed. The wind burst into her face, blowing her reddish pink stands out of her face. Even though this had happened many times, she still didn't enjoy it that much. Her friends said that it was because Ayano couldn't control it; Ayano told them to shut up.

"God! Kazuma! Why can't you walk like a normal person?" Kuzuma gave one of his rare genuine laughs.

"Geeze, princess, I thought you said we needed to go their quickly. Make up your mind already."

"You could have given me some warning!"

"Fine, I'll let you know next time I decide to start flying with you."

Ayano gave a pleased little smile, happy that she had won that little victory. It wasn't often that Kazuma gave up so quickly, especially when it came to her.

"Get ready, I'm about to drop you."

"Wait wh-" Ayano screamed. She was falling down, the cement rushing towards her (or was it the other way around?).

"KUZUMA, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" If her eyes weren't tightly shut, she might have noticed the beautiful blue sky, the exact color of Kazuma's when he called on his powers. She should have gotten used to him dropping her by now (8 times now), mostly on purpose; big surprise. Ayano hated how Kazuma could make her feel so helpless. She knew that it was because of his contract with the spirit king, and without it she'd be able to kick his sorry ass all the way back to America. But even her strong fire powers were nothing compared to his winds.

She was used to being the strongest person in the room, which had created her confident attitude. Honestly, its hard not to get a little cocky when you can summon a flaming sword at will. But when she was with Kazuma, it was different. When she was fighting something with all her strength, she knew that he could take it down with a flick of his fingers.

It was embarrassing to no end, especially when he put his faith in her and she failed. Ayano might act like she didn't need Kazuma, but truth be told, whenever he was with her, she felt safe; which was crazy, seeing as he'd just dropped her mid-flight. And even though she was still screaming as she fell, she wasn't truly terrified. Truth be told, she hadn't ever really been truly terrified since Kazuma became her mission partner/bodyguard. And as she continued to plummet, Ayano swore that she heard the soft chuckle of Kazuma right above her. And sure enough, when she opened her eyes, there was the devil himself. His brown eyes peered into hers, sparkling with laughter.

"Kazuma! This isn't funny! Knock it off! It's not funny."

"Well, I'm laughing."

"That's because you're a psychotic freak who needs a slap in the face." She tried to slap his face, but he caught her hand right before she made impact. And just like that, she was in his arms again, hovering in the sky together. Ayano wasn't used to being so close to a guy before, and Kazuma held her close. Closer than needed if you asked her; but listening to her wasn't one of Kazuma's strengths.

"Better?" Kazuma asked dryly, the slight breeze tossing his brown locks back. The breeze also blew her skirt a little, but after working with Kazuma for nearly a year now, she was used to having problems with her problematic school uniform. Sometimes he caused it just to irritate her, but many times it was just a a brief gust, which seemed to accompany the contractor.

"I suppose." She sniffed, "Now can we please go to Ren's party?" On second thought she quickly added, "By walking please!"

Kazuma winked at her. "As you wish m'lady."

Slowly they floated down to an empty alley, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she shot off his chest; not that it wasn't nice, but it was awkward with him. It was a strange feeling, resting against him. It felt surprisingly secure, and if it was possible, even securer then when they were fighting by side by side. That one day, after they defeated Lapis, kept sticking in her mind, when he touched her hair, and smelt it. But since then, he hadn't shown any sign of affection out of the normal for him.

"You ok?" Ayano looked up to see his dark eyes peering into hers. She was considered tall, about 5'6, and not too many guys were much taller than her; Kazuma made her feel barely 4 feet tall. He was maybe 6'1, but his presence made him much taller.

"Um, yea, I'm fine." She nervously bit her lip, "Do you wanna walk there or get a taxi?" He smiled at her. "Let's walk; it's really nice out."

Ayano smiled tentatively back, and then he started walking. It really was a beautiful day out, the sky clear & blue, the sun warm, shining on the clean gray sidewalks. Couples walked aimlessly around, holding hands and giggling to one another, sometimes stopping for a brief kiss.

Ayano and Kazuma walked side by side, keeping a steady pace. It was probably about ten minutes before they approached her home. Faint laughter and music floated from the yard, like a ghost of a summer festival. Ayano sighed, she had to tell Kazuma one thing before they went to join the party. Grabbing his wrist (completely ignoring how warm and soft his skin was-that thought didn't occur to her at all), she tugged him to a halt.

"Ok Kuzuma, your dad's going to be there. Ren already talked to him. He's agreed to call a temporary truce in honor of his 14th birthday." Ayano placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "But this truce won't work if you provoke him in anyway."

Kazuma gave a long and weary sigh. "Is it really necessary for me to be nice?"

"Yes!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "And I'm not even asking you to be nice. Just ignore him, no snide comments, and he'll treat you the same." She huffed, "Do you know how long it took us to make him agree to this? And if you do anything, he'll snap and ruin your little brother's birthday party. Is that really the person you want to be?"

Kuzuma laughed. "Do get your panties in a twist, I'll be civil."

"Good." She replied, relieved. "I would expect nothing less."

Finished with her real task, Ayano started walking into her home; sure that he was following her.

Hi Everyone!

This is gonna be a long story, each update will be about 4-5 microsoft pages. I'll try to update every 2 weeks. Part 2 will most likely be out next friday (11/7/14). Please, please review!

xoxo WildSide01


	2. Prologue Part 2

The party had been going great so far. Kazuma had avoided his dad, to everyone's relief. Ren seemed to be having a great time with his two friends and Kazuma. Ayano didn't really interact with any one, she had taken on the roll of overseer of the party to make sure everything went smoothly. She smoothed down her simple white dress that went to mid thigh. Her hair was down in its usual fashion, and she had on gold high heels.

She was in a secluded area, a little pocket off the yard with some flowers and wind chime that was hung on a cherry tree. She was sitting on a stone bench, relaxing and thinking how well everything was going.

"How's it going princes?" The oh so familiar voice came from Kazuma himself. She found herself smiling in spite of the annoying nickname. Ayano stood up and turned to face _him._

"Great, actually." She gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Actually wind boy, I have a favor to ask you." The look on Kazuma's face was priceless.

"Wind boy?" He sputtered, an indignant look on his face, "Did you just call me _wind boy_?"

"Uh huh." She grinned; happy she had ruffled his feathers. Ayano loved their light teasing, even if she got mad at him every time. He deserved it anyway. No one got mad at him; every single girl seemed to think he was _soooo_ attractive. Sure he had a good jaw line, and nice hair, and nice eyes. His shoulders were ok, along with the rest of his body. But it's not like there weren't guys just as attractive.

Kazuma looked at her with a funny look in his eyes, and she realized that they were actually pretty close. A slight breeze came up and blew her hair around them, almost like a curtain. He stepped closer to her, taking a strand of her raspberry red hair in his hands. A contented smile came over his face as he lifted to his nose and smelled it again. Ayano blushed almost as red as he hair. This was the 2nd time he had done this in less than a week.

"It-you smell like strawberries." He murmured, stepping even closer to her. "I love how it smells. So sweet," He smiled ruefully. "Just like all those cakes you eat."

"Hey!" Ayano yelped, pushing him away. "I do not eat that many cakes!" And just like that the moment was broken. She almost regretted her outburst, and wondered what he might have done if she hadn't pushed him away. Would he have kissed her? They were certainly close enough (physically and personally) and he was a pervert. But she was sure that even the pervert wouldn't have kissed her.

He only thought of her as an annoying little sister or a friend that was completely platonic. But the way he had touched her hair…. She had gotten tingles all the way to her scalp, racing down her spine and into her finger tips. Ayano had almost wanted him to kiss her.

Wait a minute- that was crazy. She did not want that annoying little pervert to even come near her, let alone kiss her! What was wrong with her? It must've been all the cakes and treats she's eaten. Then again those had never happened before.

Just then, someone started talking. Loudly. They both looked up and saw that Genma was trying to get everyone's attention. Uh oh. She looked at Kazuma nervously, waiting for a look of irritation to cross his face. But instead he just looked… nervous. Like something bad was going to happen that only he knew about it.

But that was absurd. Kazuma told her pretty much everything.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand, and led her over to the main area. Surprised, she let him drag her. The only thing she could feel was his hand in hers. It was smooth, and not too warm and not clammy at all. An overwhelming sense of anxiety swept over her. What if hers was sweaty or clammy?

He let go abruptly when they reached Genma and the others and saw Ren up besides his dad. He looked excited and bright eyed, and Ayano smiled looking at him. He was adorable, and growing up so fast. She remembered the day when he was a tiny baby, and she was 6 or 7 years old.

"I want to say I am so proud of my son, Ren Kannagi. And in honor of his birthday, I am giving him a special present." He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Would my um other son- er Kazuma Kannagi come up here please?"

I gasped, surprised that Genma had even said Kazuma's name without adding an insult. What was going on? To my surprise, Kazuma didn't looked surprise, just that same grim look he had when Genma had first started talking. He walked up to where Ren and his dad stood and started talking.

"As a present to my favorite brother, we will be going together to America for a year, to practice our skills and grow as Kannagi's."

My world spun. He was what?! America?! For a year?! What was going on? And in what world would Genma allow his least favorite son to travel to another country with his favorite son? This was crazy. She couldn't imagine not seeing Kazuma for a whole year? Who would be her partner? Who would buy her fancy dinners?

Ayano was completely floored when tears suddenly clouded her vision. People were wishing the two brothers congratulations, but she couldn't bring herself to go over there. And she knew she had to get out of there. Ayano ran from the main area, heading to her room.

When she got there, she slammed the door, and let her tears overwhelm her while she flung herself on her bed. She laid there, crying, until a soft knock interrupted her pity party. She knew it was him.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Princess, please let me in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just knew you'd be upset and-"

"I'm not upset!" Ayano yelled back, her pride never leaving her inside (unlike some wind contactor she knew)

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I hate you!" Ayano stood up, and walked over to the door. She opened it, and there he was, looking just as perfect, while she looked like a hot mess. "I don't want to hear it. How did you not tell me you were going to leave for America? And for a whole year? How could something like that not warrant an announcement to me, beforehand?"

For once, Kazuma didn't say anything. She continued with her tirade. "And in the garden, why do you keep doing that to me? I'm not some play thing, or some little girl who you can just tease and not expect me to react at all!" All her fed up anger and frustration was coming out, and it was coming out strongly.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say in return. And he looked embarrassed.

"Save it." She sniffed, and wiped another tear from her eye. Then she lightly closed the door on him.


	3. Chapter 1

**1 year later **

Kazuma stepped off the airplane and a big smile stretched across his usually smirking mouth. He was back in Japan. America had been great, just like it had been the last time he went. He was full of excitement to be home. Ironic that just a while ago, he had considered America his home. The world was funny like that.

"You excited to be back?" He asked Ren, ruffling the top of his head. In the year they had been gone; Ren had grown up and even gotten himself an American girlfriend. Her name was Mia Sage, and she and Ren were absolutely in love with each other. It had been nearly impossible to drag the two of them apart.

"Yes." Ren answered sullenly. Ren had wanted to stay in America with Mia, but Kazuma had made sure that that did not happen. Genma would kill him if he had left Ren back in America.

"Are you excited to see Ayano?" The boy perked up a little at this, they had both missed her. Somehow, Kazuma's day wasn't the same without her calling him a pervert or trying to set him on fire. He was excited to see Ayano, but nervous too. While in America, he had barely noticed the tons of women throwing themselves at him. None of them were her. She was all he could think about. That long, strawberry hair, those beautiful, intense eyes, and her perfect body.

"Ya! I've missed her a lot and she seemed really sad when we last saw her a year ago." Ren's bubbly nature was coming back, and Kazuma was glad to see it.

"She did seem sad." He agreed. Understatement of the year, he thought. She had been downright miserable. And mad. At him. Kazuma just wanted things to be normal again, but he had a sinking suspicion that things would never go back to the ways things were. They had barely talked since last year, and he was scared that all their chemistry would be gone.

What if she didn't want to spend time with him anymore? What if she had moved on to some other bodyguard? What if she had another guy to make him take her on fancy dinners? Wait. This was crazy! He didn't like doing any of those things for her! And what did he care if she had a boyfriend or something? Anyway, she was just a girl. An immature, spoiled, hot tempered girl.

He hoped she had a boyfriend, maybe then he wouldn't have to use his hard earned money to buy her any more dumb dinners. And, there were plenty of gigs out there for him. Kazuma pushed it out of his mind. He didn't want to think about her right now. Right now he wanted to see her.

Ren and Kazuma made their way back to the Kannagi house through multiple taxis, busses, and even the subway. When they finally got home, it was nearly 11 pm. It wasn't that late for him, but for Ren, well- that was another story.

They entered the house quietly, aware that everyone was asleep. He could sense it, and even he wasn't rude enough to awaken someone sleeping in the middle of the night. Ren went to his room, leaving Kazuma alone. Where was he supposed to sleep? Of course, he could head back to his hotel room, but he really didn't want to. Truthfully, he wanted to see Ayano. So ignoring his better judgment, he walked over to her room. Quietly, he knocked on the door.

"Ayano?" He whispered, "Are you still awake?" No answer. Kazuma didn't know why he bothered speaking. He could sense her asleep. He opened her door and his eyes fell right to Ayano. There she was, lying on her bed. Her strawberry red hair was going every direction, and she had tossed the covers off her, leaving him to see her in the very thin (very short) night gown. His mouth went dry. She was beautiful. A full chest, tiny waist, and long toned, legs (probably from all the high kicks she did).

"Kazuma…." Ayano stirred, and Kazuma froze. Was that his name, coming from her lips? He took a few steps closer, until suddenly he was right by her. Close enough to touch her hair, her face, her lips. Memories of when he had to kiss her to feed her the elixir when they had first met. Even though she was unconscious, the memory still haunted him.

Against his will, his hand brushed against her cheek. Nothing happened, but her cheek was like fire against his hand, and he wanted more. More, always more. Slowly, he pressed a finger to her lips, tracing the small lines from them being a tiny bit too dry. And then, he pressed his lips to hers.

Fire. That's what Ayano woke to, fire consuming her body. She was kissing someone, someone who knew exactly what she wanted. His hands gripped her face, and she was matching his play for dominance. She parted her mouth slightly in the kiss, and his tongue slipped in. And that's when it hit her. Someone was kissing her. She had never been kissed before. What was going on?

She reached up to push him away, but then the power burst out of her hands. Air flooded from her fingertips, and the stranger flew across the room; a large crash followed.

Ayano screamed, terrified and what had just happened and what she had just done. She had been doing so well, no one even knew about her new powers. How she had started blowing thins just randomly. Wind would burst from her hands, blowing books over and her sheets of her. And, even worse, sometimes she would be able to make the earth move.

The guy groaned, and pulled himself up from the wall. "What the hell was that, Ayano?"

And that's when she realized that the person who had been kissing her, who she had just blasted across the room, was Kazuma.

Kazuma had no idea what just happened. One moment he was kissing Ayano, her lips soft against him, and then, he had flown across the room. It felt like Ayano had used wind magic on him, which was absolutely insane. Ayano was a fire user, and a good one at that. She must've just kicked him especially hard, giving the sensation of a wind burst.

"Kazuma!" Ayano's voice brought his eyes back to her. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair, her hands were on her hips, and her lips looked red and moist. He had no idea what she was feeling. Anger? Happiness? Confusion?

"Hey princess," He smirked, flashing his brilliant smile. "Miss me?"

"What were you doing? Were you- why where you kissing me?" she shouted at him, but despite her angry voice, he could hear the undertone of fear.

Kazuma was at a loss for words. For once, he didn't have an answer. Why had he kissed her? Because he wanted to was the honest reply. But he had a feeling that an answer like that wouldn't score him vey many points from Ayano.

But he had no idea what else to say. So he just said nothing about it. So he went with the other key fact.

"You have a good kick," He smirked at her, "It almost felt like you blew me using your wind magic."

Ayano's eyes widened in horror, and when she realized he had been making a joke, Kazuma could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"You-you-you!" Ayano practically yelled, "As if I would ever sully myself with some pathetic wind magic. Get a life!"

Kazuma couldn't believe she was so mad over this one thing. It was silly, but that's what she was like. All that anger and frustration and passion, in that tiny body of hers. It was unbelievable how strong she was.

_That's what he loved about her. _


End file.
